The Way Things Used To Be
by dancerkel12
Summary: what happens when Harry realizes that there may in fact be a way to bring back the past and relive it as the future-but it means losing something special to him in exchange. takes place about a month after OotP. HPGW RWHG and maybe a few extras on the s
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything else remotly related to Harry Potter.

A month had passed since Harry had last left Hogwarts. All of the feelings he had about Sirius' death, Voldemort's return, The Order, everything had been cooped up inside him-just as he had been at the Dursley's. He was beginning to think that Mrs. Weasly had been lying when she said that they'd get him out of there as soon as possible.

_well_, Harry thought to himself, _maybe they've just forgotten….perhaps I should write Ron and ask what's taking so long._

So Harry pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out from the loose floorboard in his room and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hello there. It's been a while since I've last seen you…which is the main reason I'm writing this letter in the first place. I was wondering if there was any chance that you could speed up the process of picking me up and do it as soon as possible. I'm about going bloody insane here waiting for you. It would be greatly appreciated if you could work on that for me. Say hello to your family for me_- "especially Ginny" he thought to himself. Just thinking of that gorgeous red headed girl made him want to reach The Headquarters of The Order even faster-_ please owl me when you get this. By the way-your trunk ended up at my house. I'm guessing you were being a dolt as usual and left it at school-I'm not sure why it got sent to me, but just incase you were wondering…it's all here._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_Well that should about do it_ he thought. "Hedwig, c'mere" The snowy white owl flew over and held out her leg as if she knew exactly what her master was going to ask.

"Take this not to Ron" he said as he quickly attached the parchment to Hedwig's leg.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot and flew out the window Harry had opened for her.

_Well, there is nothing elses I suppose I can do now but wait for a reply_ and with that he laid back down and fell back into sleep.

**MEANWHILE-AT THE HEADQUARTERS**

"YES YES HERMIONE I KNOW!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU NOT ACTING UPON THIS KNOWLEDGE RONALD WEASLY???!?!?!?!?"

"well…..well……." Ron replied turning red knowing that he had been defeated once again by his best friend, Hermione Granger. "what is there for me to do? There is no way in bloody hell I'm going to tell mum and dad about this. You must be insane!"

"Ronald Weasly" Hermione replied in an unusually calm voice, "if you do not march right down these steps right now and tell your parents what you've just told me….I…..I……I will tell them about that time-" Hermione was cut off by a sharp pecking on the window.

"OY" said Ron, glad to have been spared a few extra moments from Hermione rantings. He didn't understand what was so wrong about the fact that he had misplaced his trunk.. He was sure it would turn up sooner or later-he would just rather wait for later to come before he told his parents that basically all of his worldly possessions were gone.

While Ron had been thinking all this to himself, Hermione had let Hedwig in and read the letter that was attached. "Ron, Harry just saved your ass again. Apparently the trunk turned up at his house. Not only has he saved you from Voldemort (Ron flinched) but from something much much worse….the wrath of your mother. I suggest you go down stairs and tell your mother that Harry is getting impatient. It's the least you can do after he just saved your life."

"Oh, alright" Ron said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Hermione laughed to herself as Ron walked huffily out of the room.

_What would I do without him_ she thought to herself. She felt herself remembering the time he had comforted her after Voldemort's attack.oh how she loved the feel of his strong arms around her-it was as if….. _WHOA HERMIONE! Snap out of it you dolt! He's your best friend! That's all!_ And with that she walked down the stairs after Ron.

A/N: this is my first HP ff-i dunno how good it's gonna be but humor me please and keep reading....you see the button down there....cud ujust click it 4 me? pretty please with sugar on top?


	2. Wishes and Daydreams

**A/N: well I dunno if there is a point in continuing this story but im gonna just cuz im bored and still have an hr b4 tap class so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own n e of this stuff...blah blah blah**

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY YOU HAD BEST GET YOUR RED-HEADED BEHINDS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ron and Hermione heard Mrs. Weasly yell from the kitchen.

"Uh oh" replied the twins who had just appeared on the steps behind them

"You don't think she found those pink pig pasties do you" George asked Fred as the made their way to the kitchen.

"I dunno" replied Fred. "She didn't seem too happy when she found those shriveling snivwits last time…if she found the rest of our stash…I have a feeling we're going to be de-noming the garden for a looooong time."

After Fred and George entered the door through the kitchen, Ron and Hermione decided it was probably not a good idea to go in there what with Mrs. Weasly on another twin-rampage.

"How bout a walk in the garden instead, 'Mione **(A/N-I kno that they probably didn't have a garden at the headquarters cuz since no one can see the house….to see 2 kids suddenly appear out of no where would be odd…we'll just pretend that the garden is invisible too)**" asked Ron.

"Alright" replied Hermione, trying to hide her excitement. _Get a grip on yourself Hermione_ she thought to herself _ he's just a friend, he's just a friend, he's just a friend,_ she told herself over and over again but for some reason although the thought of her and Ron together was pushed to the back of her mind….she just couldn't make it go away. She continued a battle with herself over the red-headed boy for some time until…..

"'Mione?" Ron said in a concerned voice. "Hermione??? Helllooo in there!"

Ron's voice made her quickly fall back to reality. She had been out of it for quite a while because when she did come back to Earth, it was almost dark. "Oh, Ron I'm sorry! You should have told me I was day dreaming again. I suppose it's just about time for dinner now." Ron nodded. _ NOW look what you did_ she thought angrily to herself. _You had an opportunity alone with him and you lost it! Ah well…not much I can do about it now._

"Shall we go then?" she asked him.

"Of course, lets go" he replied. He plastered a smile on his face but inside he was dying. _Another opportunity gone! What did I ever do to deserve this? I finally had her to myself and what does she want to do…daydream! Probably about that old git Viktor Krum_ Ron thought to himself disgustidly. _ I wish I wasn't such a chicken when it came to this sort of stuff. Then again, what would an awesome girl like her want with me? I've got no money, I'm awful at school...and she's got a multi-galleon dollar quidditch player all over her. I haven't got a chance_ he thought dejectedly.

As the 2 made their way back to the house, neither of them said a word. They were both too involoved with their thoughts about eachother to realize that what they wanted was right under their noses. They both had a glazed look in their eyes and if they hadn't walked the garden path so many times, they surly would've run into a few trees and shrubs. But, their feet knew the way and they made it safely back to the house. Little did they know that a messy black haired boy had just watched the entire thing from a tree branch in the garden.

"I swear they are the two biggest dolts I have ever met" Harry mumbled to himself. "if they don't get together by the end of the year I will gladly turn myself into Voldemort-I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." And with that, he took off his invisibility cloak and hurried to reach the house before the rest of them.

**A/N: well?????? Wat do u think? Yes? No? maybe so? Well can u plz review? I don't mind flames as long as they offer some sort of helpful hints as well. Thx 4 everything!**


End file.
